<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust Motes and Fairies by privateerwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934294">Dust Motes and Fairies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites'>privateerwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musketeer March 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Multi, Summer, and it feels a little like an early morning when everything is magic, anne runs everything, constance is just wonderful, its just soft okay, its what she deserves i just want her to be hapy, sylvie is so happpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musketeer March Day 8- Favorite Female Character (Sylvie)</p><p>Sylvie gets to be in the print office for the first time in a while, and she is happy. Constance and Anne are captivated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Constance Bonacieux/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musketeer March 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dust Motes and Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this is anne/constance/sylvie I just think it's a pretty ship okay? also the vibes on this one make me so happy so it is short but I'm so happy with it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie sees the print shop, and she tries not to cry. It feels like home, like something falling into place that has been missing for a long, long time. Her chest fills with joy, like the happiness is spilling out of her unbidden, like she can't contain it anymore.<br/>
<br/>
The light spills in through the windows and the room glows, dust motes rising through the rays like fairy dust on sunshine. She twirls around, smiling with abandon, laughing with joy. It smells like ink and happiness and life, and Sylvie is so, so alive.<br/>
<br/>
A small noise from the doorway draws her eyes back. Anne and Constance are standing there, staring at her like there is light emanating from her, like she is some sort of goddess. Anne is gazing openly, a look of soft wonder on her face. Constance, on the other hand, looks away bashfully when Sylvie meets her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"May we," Anne asks softly. Sylvie nods, wordlessly, and they walk in behind her. She steps out from the middle of the room, lets her hands trail across the cases of type gently.<br/>
<br/>
"Happy summer," Constance says. Sylvie smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"Happy summer, love." On impulse, she leans over and kisses Anne's cheek softly. Technically, it's breaking Anne's rule about PDA at work. It's not really, though, because two hours before anyone else is even here doesn't really count, and Anne herself has said as much, many times. Sylvie grabs Constance's hand and leads her back, into where more of the presses are, and looks down at the chases that are currently blocked in. There's a recipe, a poster, and a Christmas card on the three presses that get new things on them.<br/>
<br/>
Anne leans against the doorframe, watching her girlfriends with a fond smile. Sylvie tries to contain her excitement for just a moment, and then gives up and lets her hands flap happily in front of her as she bounces on the balls of her heels. Constance watches, totally wrapped up in Sylvie's joy, her smile captivating and wild and utterly distracting.<br/>
<br/>
Anne glances down at her watch, then takes it off, laying it on the stool positioned just next to the entryway. She, too, allows herself to be lost in the flood of joy coming from Sylvie. They stay like that, Sylvie twirling and Constance spinning with her, Anne watching as her two favorite people in the whole world, the women she is irrevocably, completely in love with stare at each other with stars in their eyes and wonder on their faces, and she wonders how she ever lived without them. She puts that aside, though, in favor of joining their reverie as Sylvie rambles about printing pressure and coloring on cards.<br/>
<br/>
All too soon, the alarm on Anne's watch goes off, and they have to return to the staff building for the meeting. They walk shoulder-to-shoulder, bumping into each other and laughing wholly too much, and their hearts are full and warm and happy, and the world is beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!</p><p>If tumblr is more your thing, I'm also over there at privateerstudies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>